


Metody wychowawcze

by euphoria814



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, dognapping, emocjonalny szantaż, i jest złem wcielonym, ponieważ inaczej tego nie widzę, ponieważ pies!, preslash, prompty, syn Stilesa ma dwanaście lat, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co można zastać w salonie, kiedy wypuszcza się samo dziecko z domu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metody wychowawcze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> moje dziecko adoptowało twojego psa, a co najgorsze - ciebie
> 
> 01.06.2016 - 19:30

Stiles prawie wrzasnął, kiedy dostrzegł ogromnego psa, który równie dobrze mógł być wilkiem albo jakimś mitycznym stworzeniem, które zostało tutaj zesłane, aby pożreć ich wszystkich. A Charlie wyszedł na plac zabaw dosłownie kilka minut temu!

\- Twoje dziecko uprowadziło mojego psa - powiedział nagle facet, którego Stiles nie zauważył, ponieważ bardziej był skupiony na ogromnej bestii.

Mężczyzna wcale nie wydawał się mniejszy. I jego brwi wydawały się oceniać Stilesa.

\- A kiedy próbowałem zaprotestować - podjął facet. - Powiedział, że zacznie krzyczeć, że go dotykam, jeśli nie pozwolę mu się pobawić z psem - dodał mężczyzna.

Charlie głaskał bestię i wydawał się niezwykle zadowolony z siebie.


End file.
